To Forget Or Not To Forget
by muse-of-the-fairies
Summary: On Hiatus. Someone from the future drops in for a visite... A lost chapter added.
1. Good Morning

**Disclaimer:** I have not in any way right on the characters, as you all know. Charmed is a registered trademark of the WB

**N/A:** Piper and Leo are not separated, Phoebe is with Jason, Paige's boyfriend is called Noah, Piper is six months pregnant. Chris is not a part of the story

**N/A:** I wrote it in script form, not like a story, hope ya like it…

[scene: Manor. Piper and Leo's bedroom. **Piper wakes up, **Leo's** still asleep. She picks up **Wyatt**]**

**Piper:** How's my little angel this morning?

**Wyatt:** Baba 

**Piper:** Let's get you a clean diaper, but be quiet, daddy's still sleeping.

**Leo:** Honey?

**Piper:** Go back to sleep.

**Leo:** No it's okay, I (yawns)

**Leo:** was already awake

**Piper:** Yeah, sure

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. **Phoebe's behind her computer working on her column. **Piper** walks in, puts ****Wyatt in his chair and gets herself a cup of coffee.]**

**Piper:** Working in weekends are we?

**Phoebe:** I've got another deadline like in eum, two hours?

**Piper:** Got home late I assume? 

**Phoebe:** Actually, I got home this morning

**Piper:** I see!(laughs) 

**Phoebe:** I wasn't the only one

**Piper: **I wonder what grams would've said that if she was still alive (rolls her eyes)

**Phoebe:** Sure mom!

(**Paige** walks in her hands on her face)

**Paige:** I'm in need of coffee!

**Piper:** Rough night?

**Paige:** Just give me caffeine! I need it.

(**Piper** gives her coffee and puts some croissants in the oven. Takes Wyatt's breakfast and sits down beside him)

**Piper:** Here comes the airplane

**Paige:** Are you actually feeding the poor kid that?

**Piper:** It looks gross, but he seems to like it

**Paige:** If you say so

(a bang comes from the living room **Phoebe** sighs)

**Phoebe:** If that's a demon, tell him to come back after I've finished my deadline!

**Piper:** You just stay here and watch Wyatt. I'm sure Paige and me can handle it.

**Paige:** Yeah sis, we'll take care of everything

[Scene: Manor. Living Room. **Paige and ****Piper walk in, a **girl** around fifteen is getting up from the floor]**

**Piper:** Who the hell are you? 

**Girl:** Euhm, mom, are you okay?

(both **Piper and **Paige** stare at the girl)**

**Paige:** What did you just call her?

**Girl:** Is this some kind of sick joke? Because it's not funny

**Piper:** Young lady, would you please tell me what's the matter. I do not have a teenage daughter, I'm pregnant and I get easily agitated.

(the **girl looks around and notices something's not there)**

**Girl:** What year are we in

**Paige: **2004

**Girl:** Oh, that's a long way from home

**Piper: **Cut the crap, what do you mean

**Girl:** I'm from 2019

(**Piper** sighs)

**Piper: **Leo!

(**Leo** orbs in)

**Leo:** What?

**Piper: **Explain why there is a fifteen year old girl claiming to be our daughter in the living room?

(**Leo** looks surprised, then sees the girl)

**Girl:** Hi dad

**Leo:** I'll go check with the elders (he orbs out.)

**Piper: **Eumh, Prue, your name's Prue right?

**Prue:** Yeah

**Piper: **Do you have any clue why you are here?

**Prue:** I don't know, we were having a fight, and then there was this blast and then I fell and I woke up here

**Paige: **Sounds logical

**Piper: **What were we fighting about?

**Prue:** Nothing

**Piper: **We may not have met before, but I can tell you're lying

**Paige: **That's really not the question here Piper

**Piper: **Paige, you don't know that, maybe we'll find the reason why she is here

(**Prue** sighs)

**Prue:** Well, yesterday I was sorta kissing my boyfriend and I was an hour or two after curfew and you got kinda upset

(**Paige** surpresses her laughter)

**Piper: **That's not funny

**Paige: **Oh yes it is

**Piper: **So, we were having a fight and you said there was a blast?

**Prue:** Yeah, a bang, and I fell on the floor and then I was here

(**Piper** sighs. A bell comes from the kitchen)

**Piper:My** croissants! Well, we'll search the book later, have you had breakfast yet?

**Prue:** Nope

**Piper: **Good, let's get something to eat

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. **Phoebe is still behind her computer. ****Wyatt is playing with his spoon and his face is covered with food. **Piper**, ****Paige and ****Prue walk in. **Piper** opens the oven and gets the croissants while ****Prue takes some plates and puts them on the table]**

**Piper:Phoebe**! 

**Phoebe:** Yeah?

**Piper:** Meet my daughter

**Phoebe:** Hi

**Paige: **Pheebs, wake up will ya!

**Phoebe: **Oh, your what?

**Prue:** Hi aunt Phoebe

(**Phoebe** stares at the girl, surprised)

**Piper: **Apparently, she's from the future

**Phoebe:** Great! My deadline people!

**Piper: **Don't worry, nothing we can't handle.

**Paige: **Can't you just ask that boyfriend boss of yours some more time?

**Phoebe:** I wish, but this deadline is for Elise not Jason

**Paige: **Oh

(**Leo** orbs in.)

**Piper: **What do they say

**Leo:** They say that she knows why she's here and she has some kind of lesson to learn

**Paige: **Where have I heard that before?

(**Prue chuckles. ****Piper sees Wyatt's mess)**

**Piper: **Oh honey, let's get you cleaned

**Prue:** Oh my god, Wyatt is so gonna die when I get home!

**Phoebe: **Sisterly love

**Piper: **Yes, but _how_ are we gonna get you home?

**Paige: **We'll just have to wait and see

**Phoebe:** I think it's best we just all go back to our normal rhytms and finish our deadlines

**Piper: **Phoebe! 

**Leo:** Well, actually honey, she's got a point, if she has to learn a lesson, it'll be something that happens through the day, right?

**Piper: **You've got a point. And I do have to do some things at P3 with this Halloween party coming up. Are you coming with me then? Maybe we'll find something that gets you back home.

**Prue:** Okay.

(Phoebe's cell phone rings)

**Phoebe** Elise! (signs to the rest to be silent)

**Phoebe** It's finished yes

(**Piper** flickers her lashes)

**Phoebe** I'll be there. Right now? (rolls her eyes) Sure, no it's not a problem I'll leave right away. (types some last words and closes her laptop) I gotta go to the paper.

**Paige: **I'll just go check the book then.

(everyone leaves the kitchen)

[Scene: P3.There are some decorations hanging already: a witch, pumpkins, full moon, etc. **Piper and ****Prue are putting glasses in place.]**

**Piper: **Was your late-coming and kissing of the boyfriend the only reason of our little fight?

**Prue:** Eumh, yeah

(**Piper** looks at her, frowning)

**Piper: **If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Phoebe. She can't lie either.

**Prue:** Okay, okay. I…

**Piper: **You what?

**Prue:** I kinda used some magic

(**Piper** sighs)

**Piper: **I knew it! What did you use? A truth spell?

**Prue:** No mom. A forgetting spell.

**Piper: **What, had you done something wrong that needed a cover-up? (bows her head)

**Prue:** I'd told my boyfriend that I was a witch, without a truth spell. 

**Piper: **Fantastic!

**Prue:** But, he reacted kinda weird so I cast the forgetting spell. 

**Piper: **And I got angry when I found out?

**Prue:** Furious would be a better word.

**Piper: **I don't get it, why would I be mad if you're trying to prevent what happened with Prue.

**Prue:** The other one, I assume?

**Piper: **No, you! You're not even born, remember?

**Prue:** Sorry

**Piper: **You're still not telling everything

**Prue:** It backfired

**Piper: **I see

**Prue:** And Jeff, he kinda, forgot like everything.

**Piper: **Jeff's your boyfriend?

**Prue:** Yeah

**Piper: **Let me guess, you cast another spell to give his memory back without telling me anything?

**Prue:** No, I just updated his memory myself

(**Piper** shakes her head and sighes)

**Piper: **And I told you you should've come to me before you did any more damage.

**Prue:** Yeah

**Piper: **So, you twisted the truth, I found out when I discovered you on the porch and we got a fight.

**Prue:** And then there was the bang and I got stuck 15 years ago.

(**Piper** smiles comforting)

**Piper: **Don't worry dear, we'll get you back where you belong.


	2. Away and back again

[Scene: Bay Mirror. **Phoebe walks in, rushing between the offices. She almost bumps into a table but avoids it just in time. Then she actually bumps into ****Elise]**

**Elise:** Hi Phoebe, where's your column?

**Phoebe:  **(smiles) Yeah, about that, just give me a minute… or five

**Elise:** (aggravated) Phoebe, I need it now!

**Phoebe:  **I'll finish it and print it right away.

**Elise:** You better, hurry up will you!

**Phoebe:  **(goes into her office) I will (she closes the door)

(**Jason drops into her office. Phoebe looks up from her computer)**

**Jason:** Hi! Are you busy tonight?

**Phoebe:  **(kisses him) Not that I know of? But I am now, so would you please be here a little later, if I don't finish this in time, Elise is going to kill me.

**Jason:** Well, then she'll have some trouble with her boss

**Phoebe:  **How tempting as that may sound, I still would like to finish my column

**Jason:** Sure, but don't think you get rid of me so quickly

**Phoebe:  **(laughs) I'll call

**Jason:** They always say that

**Phoebe:  **(puts out her tongue at him) I love you too. (she starts typing again)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. **Paige** is looking through the Book Of Shadows. **Leo** orbs in. **Wyatt** is playing on the couch]

**Paige: **Oh come on, there must be something here about future persons 

**Leo:** You won't find anything 

**Paige: **The elders are sure about their learn a lesson theories.

**Leo:** I'm sorry, witchcraft is not the solution here 

**Paige: **I hate clichés

**Leo:** You didn't seem to mind when Wyatt switched Piper and mine powers.

**Paige: **(grins) Yeah, that was funny

(**Wyatt** makes some baby sounds)

**Paige: **I guess he understood what we were saying

**Leo:** (goes over to Wyatt and picks him up) You're so smart aren't you son.

**Paige: **(smiles) The proud father

**Leo:** What is there not to be proud off

**Paige: **Ask your daughter, she might have some

**Leo:** I will then (smiling)

**Paige: **(stops at a page of the Book) Hey, here's something

**Leo:** (looks at Paige and walks over to her with Wyatt in his arms) What did you find?

**Paige: **(reads from book) Spell to go back to the future. (looks up) I think it's the spell Piper and Phoebe told me about when they went to the seventies and had to go back. It's a power of three spell, so we'll have to wait for Piper and Phoebe.

**Leo:** It would surprise me if it worked. 

**Paige: **Pessimist. 

**Leo:** Sorry, you're right, we might have a shot

**Paige: **I'll get everything ready yet. If you'd call Piper and Phoebe, all we need to do is say the spell and hope that it works.

**Leo:** Phoebe's going to go mad

**Paige: **Correction, Elise is 

**Leo:** That might be the case, yes (laughs, picks up Wyatt and leaves the attic) 

[Scene: P3. Piper's on a ladder, hanging a carton witch on a wall, Prue's giving her stuff she needs]

**Piper:** Give me some stick tape will you?

**Prue:** (hands her the tape) Here you go

(Piper's phone rings, she wants to come down and take her purse, but **Prue's already taken the phone)**

**Prue:** (answers phone) Mom's phone

**Piper:** (eyes widen) Give me that

**Prue:** (chuckles) It's just dad

**Piper:** (takes phone) Hi honey, what's up? (clenches phone between her shoulder and her head while she hangs some more decorations.) I've found out loads. 

A spell? If Paige wants to try it, I wouldn't know why not?

We'll be there right away. (hangs up)

**Prue:** Where are we going?

**Piper:** Home, Paige wants to try out a spell to send you back home

**Prue:** Already? 

**Piper:** What, don't you want to get back where you belong

**Prue:** And get punished by you?

**Piper:** Are you sure you didn't leave on purpose?

**Prue:** Come on! I really would like to get back

**Piper:** You don't make it seem like it is

**Prue:** (sighs) I'm sorry

**Piper:** It's not a problem.

**Prue:** (takes coat) Shall we go then?

**Piper:** That might be a good idea

[Scene: Bay Mirror. Phoebe's office. **Phoebe**'s printing her column when the phone rings]

**Phoebe:  **Hello? 

Leo, hi!

I'm just printing my column, I'll be there as soon as I can

Bye

**Elise:** (comes into office, printer stops) Phoebe, are you going to make me happy

**Phoebe:  **(chuckles) I will, (hands over the page) Here you are, all finished

**Elise:** Thanks (opens the door to leave)

**Phoebe:  **Oh Elise

**Elise:** (turns around) What?

**Phoebe:  **I'm gonna be working home for the rest of the day

**Elise:** Sure, as soon as I see you here first thing in the morning

**Phoebe:  **You will. (puts her laptop in her bag) I owe you

**Elise:** I know! That's why I'm your boss

**Phoebe:  **See you tomorrow! (leaves the office)


	3. True Halliwell Sarcasm

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone, except maybe Prue...

N/A: I know I told you guys that I wasn't writing on this story anymore, but I discovered that I still had this stored somewhere on a disk...So here you go... Sorry that I'm not updating anytime soon, but at least you can read this part...

Scene: Manor.Hallway. **Piper** and **Prue** enter

**Piper**: So, do you do that often?

**Prue**: What?

**Piper**: Cast spells on your boyfriends?

**Prue**: (shrugs) No

**Piper**: (frowns) Have I told you already that you're a dreadful liar?

**Prue**: Every day

**Piper**: How many times?

(**Prue** opens her mouth to answer but then **Leo** walks in with **Wyatt**)

**Leo**: Sorry we had to disturb you

**Piper**: It's nothing (takes **Wyatt** and turns to **Prue**) How many?

**Leo**: How many what?

**Prue**: three

**Piper**: Does my future self know that as well?

**Prue**: Yes

**Piper**: You're lying again

**Prue**: Okay, so you didn't find out about the second one, but you know about the others

**Leo**: (disturbed) Would somebody please tell me what's going on?

**Piper**: Our daughter has a habit of casting spells on her boyfriends

**Prue**: There were only three, mom!

**Piper**: Three too many!

**Leo**: Ladies, I don't think fighting is the solution to your problem

**Piper**: Your dad is right

**Prue**: Fine by me

**Piper**: We don't get along so great in the future, now do we

**Prue**: Sure we do, we just have our differences, that's all.

(**Wyatt** starts wiggling and stretches out his arms at **Prue**)

**Piper**: I think he wants you to take him

**Prue**: Now this is a story to tell. I held my older brother as a baby. (takes **Wyatt**) Hi little fella'. (talks in baby voice) I'm so going to make funny of you when I get home, oh yes I am.

**Piper**: Behave will you!

**Prue**: (rolls eyes) Don't I always

**Piper**: (sighing) If only I knew

Scene: Manor.Attic. **Paige** is writing something in a notebook. **Piper** comes in, followed by **Leo** and **Prue**. **Prue** puts **Wyatt** in his box.

**Piper**: So, sis, what have you found?

**Paige**: Well, remember when Phoebe, Prue and you went back to the seventies?

**Piper**: (looks at the ceiling) Yeah

**Paige**: You got back by using this spell, (turns BOS so **Piper** can see it) right?

**Piper**: (reads) I think so, but it's a power of three spell, so we'll have to get Pheebs first

**Paige**: She's on her way.

**Leo**: You do know this is not going to work. **Prue** has to learn her lesson before she can go back

**Piper**: There's nothing wrong with trying.

**Leo**: (sighs) If you say so. But don't be disappointed if it doesn't work.

**Piper**: I'll let you say 'I told you so' if it doesn't. Will you feel better then.

**Leo**: (tries to give her an evil stare) thanks

**Prue**: You know Dad, sarcasm really doesn't suit you

(Both **Piper** and **Paige** start laughing. **Wyatt**, who was playing, starts laughing too when he hears them)

**Piper**: Spoken like a true Halliwell

**Leo**: (muttering) women

**Piper**: I heard that!


End file.
